Destiny's choice
by immortalfirstlove
Summary: Duncan and Courtney Broke up cz of TDWT's scene. Then later something happens but will this something change their lives forever and get them to be back together or to hate each other even more? Very interesting story. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**

* * *

It is a year after Tdwt and Duncan and Gwen are still together. In Courtneys' side she still wants her payback.

-FLASHBACK-

One day Gwen was at Leshawnas' house and was going to spend the night there. Duncan was watching the TV when he received a message from his lawyers that he had to pay them; then he went mad because he hadn't expect that and he gave all his money for buying his new car so he decided to loosen up in a bar.

When he's arrived he noticed a familiar shadow sitting by the bar. Her onyx eyes were deep in pain, her hair was curly and she was drinking some jus and in her hand was her PDA.

Duncan POV

When I saw her my jaw dropped to the floor and my eyes doubled their size because she was wearing knee-high leather boots, fish nets, a schoolgirl's red skirt, a studded belt, and a black tank top that showed off some midriff and a decent amount of cleavage. She had left the makeup very simple except for her smoldering eyes.

'That girl was Gwen or I was simply dreaming? Is that my girlfriend?' those questions passed by my mind but I was sure that girl wasn't Gwen because she was supposed to be at her friends' house, she don't have any PDA, and finally she wasn't tanned like that hot girl . I mean that girl. (He corrected his self).

I decide to sit by her side then I drank some vodka (a lot of vodka till he got drunk.) I had totally forgotten the girl who was sitting by my side till she dropped her glass of wine all over my jacket.

"I am sorry" she told me lazily.

"No matter" I replied as lazily as her.

When I turned my face I saw Courtney, that girl was from the beginning **Courtney** my ex.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Duncan? It is you? "She replied.

"Who do you want else princess. Wait a minute you're drunk?"

"Yeah maybe but you're drunk too. I knew it when I looked at your blue eyes ….and please don't call me princess" then she giggled loudly.

"Why are you laughing? Are you laughing at me? "

"Kind of …..But If you want the rea reason I am laughing because it was necessary for me and you to be drunk after all those years to have a similar point."

"And what is that similar point?"

"Both of us are drunk." Then she giggled again.

I didn't make out what she was saying but her laugh was so warm that I laughed too.

She was drunk, and sad (it was clear in her eyes) there was something wrong.

"What's wrong with you? Are you OK? " I asked her.

"Hmm yeah I have some problems….and my heart couldn't handle it because it is already broken."

'Why is it already broken?' I thought loudly.

"It is broken by you Duncan, remember?"

When I've heard those words I had been in shock then I said: "Can I feel if it is still beating or not?" (Ok it was a rhetoric question I know)

I putted my hand on her chest and felt her heart beating faster than ever.

"Why is it beating so fast?" I asked.

Maybe…. Maybe because of your presence by my side." She stuttered shyly then blushed.

'Am I dreaming or she's just told me that she loves me after all that time?' I thought surprised.

Courtney POV

'Oh my god! Why I've said that?' I thought.' I am over him now, I think, I mean I am sure'

"Court…"

"What?" I wasn't expecting what he was going to continue his sentence with.

"Court…I am sorry a-about what happened in-in TDWT …. I had never meant to-to hurt you " he stuttered. "I think…I mean I am sure that I am in love with…."

-END OF THE FLASHBACK –

Courtney POV

In the next morning I was sleeping on something so comfortable, something so warm, something … 'Wait a minute why am I sleeping on "something" and not in my bed?

* * *

**A/N: What is Courtney sleeping on? and what happened?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Review pliz!**

**I won't post the next chapter unless I get at least 3 reviews!**

**And if you didn't like it please try to read the next chapter cause believe me it will get really more interesting!**

**P.S: First Story. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **this chapter is a little sensitive! Better the first part not be read by children!

Courtney POV  
In the next morning I was sleeping on something so comfortable, something so warm, something … 'Wait a minute why am I sleeping on "something" and not in my bed?  
I opened my eyes and found myself sleeping in a king size bed on "something "made of flesh (or maybe someone) a chest exactly.  
When I saw WHO was there I had been in shock DUNCAN WAS IN MY BED AND I WAS SLEEPING ''ON'' HIS CHEST AND WE WERE TOTALLY NAKED!  
"OH MY GOD!" I yelled loudly." What are you doing in my room?"  
When he heard me scream, Duncan woke up from his deep sleep; he yawned then answered: "No it is not the right question. The real question is… (He was making some suspense)  
I didn't believe it; he was playing with words like Chris while we were in a critical situation.  
He pursues:" The real question is what are you doing in MY room?"

Both of us were wrong cause we were in a hotel room , But the big surprise was the mirror which was broken, the wall paper that was peeled off and one of the pillows that was empty of feathers cause they were dispersed all over the room.  
"What happened here? A tornado came while we were sleeping?" He asked.  
"Very funny Duncan but the most important thing is how we are going to pay for all that if we are responsible of it? And tell me we didn't…"  
"We didn't what?"  
Courtney put on her most annoyed face and with her annoyed voice pursued: "tell me we hadn't a private night together… "  
"And what is the problem if we had a "private night together" that don't mean anything "he said with his coolest voice.  
What does it mean? (She was about to explode) how are we supposed to know if we've used a protection? "She yelled.  
"First: Relax Drama Queen; second: I don't know if we've used a "protection", third: I don't know either how we are going to pay back the damages."  
"Awful, you are very helpful I don't know what I would have done without you; really!…" she yelled again.  
"And now close your eyes untill I get dressed. Then we will plan what to do next."  
But it wasn't easy for her to get dressed cause every part of her clothes was….Her top was in the corridor, her red skirt on the broken mirror beside Duncan's pants and her bra was on the TV.  
Duncan was laughing while he was seeing her searching for them all around the room and under the feathers covered by her covers; and at every laugh she answered him with a** "Shut up, Duncan!"**  
When they got dressed finally (especially her) she asked him a question: "Why are we here together and what happened to that room?"  
"I don't know… Wait a minute I am remembering now….."  
-FLASHBACK- _(sensitive part to skip if u want)_  
Duncan POV  
Replay: "Court…I am sorry a-about what happened in-in TDWT …. I had never meant to-to hurt you " I stuttered. "I think…I mean I am sure that I am in love with…."  
She didn't want me to finish my sentence because she stood up after she had put some money on the counter and she waved me a following sign with the most seductive eyes I've ever seen, so I've put some money on the counter too then followed her.  
She had taken us to a four stars hotel near the bar we were in and into a room where she's put her arms around my neck and finally asked keeping that sweet look on her face:" You are sure that you're in love with….?"  
I blushed a little then looked at the floor before stuttering: "with Gwen now I guess".  
Her pretty look disappeared immediately when she has heard my sentence and her onyx eyes were getting wet then the tears run down her face.  
"What does that Goth has that I haven't? She is the worst girl ever but you've put me down for her, for choosing her…" She yelled with her sobbing and most annoyed voice.  
She slapped him very hard at first then they've fight a lot. (That is the reason of the disorder in the room)  
-20 minutes later –  
They were still fighting when Duncan yelled:" You are really inexorable!"  
"Huh; you are a sullen bad boy!"  
Then they looked at each other deep in the eyes before starting kissing. He removed her skirt and throw it anywhere like all the other parts of her outfit; and she removed his belt….  
-END OF THE FLASHBACK-  
"I didn't believe it why I've done that with YOU!"  
"Because you love me."He replied with a smirk.  
"I DON'T love you anymore…"  
"Anyway. Princess you look hot, attractive and cute in that outfit, really."  
She blushed then said "Shut up Duncan!"  
"Oh! Sorry. I mean you look very ugly!"(For Annoying her only)  
"ZIP IT!" Then she slapped his shoulder. "Let's go out of here and pay what we have to pay; fifty fifty."

He cursed under his breath then followed her.

(AFTER 3 MONTHS)  
Courtney POV  
I've not seen Duncan since that incident, or that "sweet night"; Yuk. He broke up with Gwen because she knew about that night because of the paparazzi's photos that were diffused at the international TV. (They weren't revealing anything except make out scenes and shadows from the window of the hotel room that weren't clear but clear enough to let u know that it was us)  
And she wasn't the only one who knew that, my parents too and they became sad and a little bit angry at me too. My father, the police officer was drinking some capo chino to calm himself and my mother was a little disappointed. Both of them were very disappointed and angry.  
I don't know if it was because of my parents' mood or something else but I feel strange and bad. My sister was always here for me; by my side.  
One day we were eating in my bedroom. My parents were out of town. My menu was made up of some asparagus mixed with some tuna and some mayo and mustard.  
My sister was disgusted. She was eating a burger.  
"You are disgusted of what you're eating, aren't you?" she asked.  
"No." I replied.  
"You're very strange sis. If you were dating someone I would think you're pregnant."  
My heart dropped and stopped beating for few seconds. 'Pregnant?'  
I ran into the bathroom to throw up.' Is it possible?'  
My face Faded when I came back into the room.  
"What is wrong? Are you ok?" my sister asked me.  
"I don't know." Then I took my bag and took some money out of it then told her: "Please go to the pharmacy and buy me a pregnancy test."  
"Why? It is impossible…."  
"Run"

-Later-  
The test was in my hands and I was afraid of the answer. My sister was as afraid as me. I looked and the answer was positive. "I am pregnant!" I felt my knees going weak.  
"How? Who is the father? Are you dating without telling me?"  
"No. I think his father is DUNCAN!"  
"It is impossible, how could it be Duncan and you two aren't dating!"  
"I know, we will talk about it when Bridgette will be here. Call her please."  
Bridgette: "WHAT? YOU'RE PREGNANT! WHO'S THE FATHER!?"  
"DUNCAN'' replied my sister.  
"How could it be?"  
"Stop asking!" I yelled. "Let me explain."  
After a shivering breath: "It is the consequence of that idiot night! When I was drunk and he was drunk and…. (Start sobbing)  
Bridgette: "Calm down Court! I will try to help you! My cousin was in that situation and I helped her so I know what to do."  
Courtney: "I can't tell Duncan. What am I going to tell him: _Hey Duncan, how are you? I am pregnant and you're the father of that baby!_"  
Bridgette: "I know it isn't that easy but you have to tell him."  
Courtney's sister: "Are you sure about the identity of your baby's father?"  
Courtney: "I am sure because I haven't "made out" with any guy another than him….WAIT! If I am right the baby is 3 months old now so I can't have an abortion…." (Sobbing again)

Bridgette: "You can't have an abortion anyway because it is a crime!"  
Courtney's sister (Her name is Daisy): "She is right"  
Courtney: "I know!" (Sobbing loudly)  
Daisy: "Calm down sis…"  
Courtney: "How can I be calm?"  
Bridgette: "Are you going to see Him soon?"  
Courtney: "Yeah after two days we have a defamation court so I am going to see him"  
Bridgette: So after the court tell him. I know it won't be very easy but you have to do it for the life inside of you."  
Courtney: "ok….ok…I will try."

A\N: What will happen when Duncan will know?  
Is Courtney going to tell him?  
For the answers wait for the third part. Review!

* * *

P.S: In the first two chapters Duncan and Courtney seem a little bit idiots sometimes especially in the bar but hey they were drunk remember so I had to make them this way.

By the way thx to all of you readers I am soo happy thx for your 78 reads from all around the world and my awesome 3 favorites from:

A1999

Tifa2646

princess173941

And my wonderful first follower:

A1999 ur lovable 3

R&amp;R! to get the next chapter that is even more interesting! see u next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Bridgette: So after the court tell him. I know it won't be very easy but you have to do it for the life inside of you."  
Courtney: "ok….ok…I will try."  
-AFTER 2 DAYS-  
Courtney had won the court and Duncan was angry about losing it and he didn't notice her unhappiness.  
Courtney POV  
"Duncan!"  
"What? You've won so what do you want else?"  
"Can't we talk a little? It is important."  
"WHAT?"  
"D-Duncan… I am p-p…." I stuttered.  
Duncan (cutting her): …proud of yourself because you won. I know that!" He yelled.  
"No! I am pregnant!" I whispered.  
"What?"  
"I am pregnant…"  
"And why are you telling me that? Congratulation! Your new "perfect" boyfriend and you are going to be parents so…."  
Courtney (cutting him): "I don't have any new boyfriend"  
Duncan (cutting her again): "So how can you be pregnant, and who is the father of that thing?"  
Courtney: "YOU….YOU are his father. It is the fruit of that damn night"  
Duncan POV  
My jaw dropped to the floor and my eyes doubled their size. 'WHAT? I am a father? No way. I am not going to be his father. I am young and I am not ready!' I thought dizzily.  
"No. It is too early for me to be a father! YOU HAVE TO HAVE AN ABORTION!"  
"It's impossible! I am in the third month!"  
He cursed under his breath.  
Courtney POV  
I've expected that reaction. My heart was beating too fast. I was about to faint.  
Duncan: "I don't want to be a father. Do whatever you want but leave me in peace! Go away! And you have to get out of my life!" He yelled about to explode then he leaved me alone.  
Suddenly I felt my knees going weak then I passed out. Luckily Bridgette came and took care of me till I woke up then she took me to her home.  
She gave me a cup of water then turned on the TV. It was news time and we heard the host talking about a terrible accident and the injured was about to die in the emergency room.  
And the biggest surprise was when the host announced the casualty's name.  
The host: "Duncan of total drama's reality show is about to die in the emergency room of the town's hospital."  
"WHAT?" I yelled.  
"Calm down! "Bridgette replied.  
"We are going to that hospital." I ordered.  
"Wait Court! Can you support it?"  
"Support what?"  
"Support the sight of Duncan in that situation."  
"I'll do because after all he is my baby's father."  
"Ok so let's go."  
-AT THE HOSPITAL-  
Courtney POV  
Duncan was lying in a bed and his eyes were closed, he had lost a lot of blood and his head was recovered with a lot of white tissue ribbon. He was in coma. My eyes became wet.  
The doctor: "Who are you his sisters?"  
"No his friends!" replied Bridgette.  
"How is he?"  
"He is out of danger. But…."  
"But what doctor?"  
"But he is in coma and if he doesn't wake up in 7 days we will stop the machines and he will die."  
(I (courtney) started to sob)  
"Can I handle him?" I suggested.  
"Yeah, you can sleep on the couch of his room for those 7 days but can you bring one of his parents here?" The doctor replied.  
"Yeah I can call his mother!"  
Duncan's mother and I were friends so I have her phone number.  
-AFTER CALLING DUNCAN'S MOTHER-  
She came and she was sobbing already. I hugged her then told her the entire story. At night she insisted to stay at the hospital with her son but I begged her to stay with Duncan instead of her.  
Duncan's mother: "He's my son I have to stay by his side!"  
Courtney: "And he's my baby's father so I have to stay by his side too in spite of his choice to dismiss us!"  
Duncan's mother: "What?!"  
"I am pregnant and he is the father of my baby. I will explain it to you later."  
-AFTER 7 DAYS-  
I was by Duncan's side all time but my fears were growing because if he wasn't going to wake up before the sun set the doctor will stop the machines so he will die.  
-AT THE SUN SET TIME-  
The doctor was stopping the machines so I was sobbing because Duncan was dying in front of me and I just couldn't do anything about it. Finally I decided to try to talk to him.  
I took his cold hand in mine then took a shivering breath and...

* * *

**A/N:**

**You want to know what Courtney will say to Duncan? **  
**You want to know if he is going to die? **  
**If your answer is YES, wait for the fourth part and review, favorite, and follow !**  
**(As much as i get reviews and follows and favorites as much as i will upload earlier :P XD)**


	4. Chapter 4

_-Reminder of last time-_

* * *

-AT THE SUN SET TIME-

The doctor was stopping the machines so I was sobbing because Duncan was dying in front of me and I just couldn't do anything about it. Finally I decided to try to talk to him.

I took his cold hand in mine then took a shivering breath.

"Duncan, it's Courtney. I am really sorry; if I haven't made you go mad you won't drive that fast and be in that situation today. I am begging you to pardon me now and to wake up! I just can't live without you. I can't live without you calling me stupid pet names and getting on my nerves and... I will be by your side till the last second b-because I…..I love YOU Duncan!" I said all that with a shivering voice giving slowly up on the hope of him waking up that kept me alive than gave him a last peck on his lips.

When I've done that he slowly opened his blue eyes and whispered: "Courtney? What are you doing here?"

"Duncan!" I said with a smile and tears coming down from my swollen eyes all over my red cheeks.

"DOCTOR!" I yelled. "HE'S AWAKE!"

The Doctor quickly examined Duncan!

"He is a little tired but totally cured!" He registered surprised. "It is a miracle!"

"Thanks God for saving him at time!" I whispered happily.

"Had you talked to him emotionally? Those words can awake a person in that situation."

"Yeah, kind of…." I stuttered before blushing.

-AFTER 2 MONTH-

Courtney was in her bed room looking at herself in the mirror; her tummy was enlarging over the months. She was at first embarrassed with her baby bump, especially when she first started showing. Duncan has disappeared after his incident.

Courtney (talking to her baby): "Don't be scared honey! Your father left us but I'll never abandon you, I'll be with you forever…. (She lightly cherishes her tummy and bite her lower lip to hold herself from crying and took a deep breath but unfortunately started to sob)

Over those five months Courtney had been a depressive person because of the fact of Duncan leaving her alone with the biggest responsibility ever! The CHILD!

Duncan was in Austria. He needed to be alone for those two months. The fact of leaving Courtney pregnant alone in America was haunting him every night. He was dreaming about it too: The child was an adult in his nightmare and he was blaming Duncan for leaving him alone threatening him with a knife. Duncan was 50 years old in the dream. Behind the "adult" child was a ghost; that ghost was Courtney. She was wearing a white dress stained with blood and she was begging her child to leave Duncan alive on the pretext of him to be his father.

The "adult" Child (talking to Duncan in the nightmare): "**When my mother gave me birth she died and you weren't here so my aunt raised me with her husband! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY YOUR LIFE FOR IT; EXACTLY LIKE ME AND HER." **_(A/N: Courtney's sister was married here because the child is an adult in this dream logically)_

Then he heard Courtney's voice whispering the words that she had whispered to him when he was in coma; those three words: I love YOU!

After that entire horrible nightmare he gets up dunk in his sweat. That dream was haunting him every night and it was impossible to sleep!

He had to do something but what? He hadn't decide yet. What is he going to do: abandon Courtney for the second time and let that dream become reality? OR…

After 7 days of thinking about what he was going to do he headed for a travel agency to buy a ticket for America then he went back to the hotel for tidying up his stuff in a bag. The plain was quitting the ground at 4:00 a.m. so he had to be there two hours before. That is why he slept early.

-ARRIVED TO AMERICA-

Duncan POV

I've decided to pass by my parent's house to talk to my mother about my tragedy and take her advices.

-AT DUNCAN'S PARENT'S HOUSE-

Duncan's mother: "Oh! Honey! I've missed you so much….Where have you been?"

Duncan hates when his mother treats him like a baby, but despite of that he replied: "I was in Austria and it doesn't matter now. I want your advices for something."

"What?"

"You knew that Courtney is pregnant and now I seriously don't know what to do…"

"I know it won't be very funny to be a dad since you're young but it is your own baby….and….you have to be by Courtney's side when she'll deliver it and raise him with her….it is your responsibility because it is the consequence of your mistake. Excuse me if I'm getting on your nerves darling but you know that I'm as sincere as possible…."

-AT COURTNEY'S HOUSE-

Courtney has been attached to her baby and she was hoping for a blue eyed one.

She was preparing herself because she was going to her doctor's clinic for a checkup. Her sister Daisy was going to accompany her.

-AT THE CLINIC-

Courtney was lying on the checking table while the doctor was examining her.

The doctor: "The baby is fine Miss Courtney and he is five months old now."

Daisy: "What is its gender?"

Courtney: "I don't want to know let it be a surprise…"

The doctor: "Ok! But you have to loosen up Courtney because all of that stress can be harmful for your kid."

Courtney: "I'll try doctor…"

-AT COURTNEY'S HOUSE-

She was sobbing loudly and complaining to her sister about her situation.

Courtney: "What am I going to do alone with my baby? How are we going to live? I don't have money yet because I'm not working cause I'm pregnant. How is this child going to be able to go to school if I won't have enough money to send him there...?"

Daisy: "I'll try to help you."

-AT NIGHT-

It was 2:00 a.m. and Courtney couldn't sleep yet. She knew the doctor recommended her to rest but…

She was looking out of her window at the moon and asking herself:" Why can't I be like the moon free, independent, tranquil and carefree?"

The fresh wind was playing with her mocha hair and for the first time she felt good and relaxed.

Suddenly she heard a noise so she looked down and saw a silhouette wearing a big black coat and a black hat. She thought immediately of Duncan but she knew that he was abroad so it just can't be him. And anyway why would Duncan come here in front of her house in the middle of this cold night? That just wasn't logic. That man was looking at her when she noticed despite of the darkness that his eyes were blue. Her heart was about to jump out of her chest, could it be Duncan or was she imagining that only because she wanted him to be here with her? She had to be certain about it. Courtney wore her coat, went downstairs and half opened the front door...

* * *

_**IMPORTANT:**_

**A/N: Hey so you liked this Chapter?**

**As much as I get favorites follows and reviews as much as I'll update earlier! XD**

**Anyway I have news to all of you; yes you my amazing readers! And this news is that this story you actually are reading will get even more interesting then the first chapters. U can even say that until now the story sucks compared to what is coming in later chapters so keep reading! Trust me. ;)**

**Second news: I am gonna start after some time a new Duncan and Courtney fiction! My second fiction! XD**

**And finally a special thanks to a person named ****_"Guest"_**** whose review on the last chapter brightened my day! :***

**And as usual wanna know what will happen? wait for the next chapter XD**

**With love,**

_**The most talented writer.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_-Reminder of last time-_

She had to be certain about it. Courtney wore her coat, went downstairs and half opened the door. The individual looked immediately at the door. His look was so familiar to her so she decided to go out. She was out now and was about to face him when she stopped. The man was walking towards her and stopped walking when he was so close that she can feel his warm breath.

"How are you?" he asked.

His face was covered by his hat so she asked: "D - Duncan? Is it you?"

He removed the hat and replied: "Yeah"

Courtney P.O.V

I can't believe it. Duncan was in front of me. Am I dreaming? Am I hallucinating?

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

"How are you? How is the baby? Did you have an abortion? If he is still alive how old is he and what is its gender?" he replied.

"I hadn't an abortion and for the rest of your questions I have no answers."

"Why? It is my right to know I'm the father of this child."

**"NOW YOU ARE A FATHER. NOW YOU CARE. FEW MONTHS AGO YOU WEREN'T READY AND YOU WANTED ME TO HAVE AN ABORTION. SO WHY ARE YOU HERE? GO AWAY BECAUSE AS I KNOW YOU NEVER HAVE ANY REGRETS ABOUT WHAT YOU DO." **She yelledthen she slapped him.

He felt the pain but didn't scream. He forgot how strong she was. Then he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Calm down Court…Can I have my answers please?" he said calmly.

"How am I supposed to be calm!…. Anyway, I'll answer you only if you promise me that I will not see you around never ever again."(It wasn't what she really wanted but his sight was too painful for her)

"Ok…I promise" he said crossing his fingers behind his back.

"The baby is fine and he is 5 months old now. I don't know what is its gender because I wanted it to be a surprise AND NOW LEAVE ME IN PEACE AND GO AWAY."

"Wait" he said grabbing her arm.

"What?" (Removing her arm of his hand)

"One more question: Can I touch the baby please?"

"WHAT!?NO WAY!"

"Please Courtney it will be my last request."

"…mmm….. Ok…Fine"

Then she unbuttoned her coat.

Duncan P.O.V

Her tummy was bigger than I've expected. I put my hand on her so she shivered at my touches. I felt the baby moving and like a small hand touching mine.

"Thank you. You awaked him." She told me then she removed my hand, buttoned her coat, walked inside and closed the door.

Courtney P.O.V.

As I finally locked the door, I fell crying and my heart was about to stop.

'Why is he here? Why did he come back? Why did he ask all of those questions as if he cares about the baby?! Why did the child move at his touches and at the sound of his voice?!' All those questions were torturing my mind then I was crying loudly.

Hearing my voice my sister and mother came quickly to know what was happening. I was sitting on the floor, crying loudly face in my hands.

Duncan P.O.V

Courtney seemed to be strong but personally I Knew that she was really destroyed and bleeding inside; I read it in her eyes. On the other hand, she was colorless, tired and she had swollen and red eyes as if she was crying 24/7. This is not the Courtney that I used to know.

'This baby is going to kill her' I thought loudly and turned my back to her house to leave when suddenly I heard her crying loudly and it was clear that she was in pain. So I decided to stay here hidden behind a tree to know what was going to happen.

**Wanna know what will happen next? Follow vote and comment! XD**

**By the way do you like the story's cover? I made it.**

**Love you all my dear readers! :***

**_immortalfirstlove._**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously:_

'This baby is going to kill her' I thought loudly and turned my back to her house to leave when suddenly I heard her crying loudly and it was clear that she was in pain. So I decided to stay here hidden behind a tree to know what was going to happen.

Courtney P.O.V

Daisy tried to help me to stand up but I screamed because of a pain and fell.

"Summer! What's happening?" my father asked my mother while coming down the stairs. (Courtney's mother's name is Summer)

"Courtney was here crying so we came and now she is…"

Courtney cutting her: "Mama, help me…it hurts!"

"Breathe honey….."

"We should call the doctor "Said her father grabbing his phone. After he had talked to the doctor he carried Courtney in his arms and put her on the couch.

"Court! Sweetie! Stop crying! Your father called the doctor and he's on his way to come here! Everything is going to be alright! Breath sweetie!" her mum told her removing her daughter's hair of her face and wiping her tears.

-15 MINUTES LATER-

The doctor: "I came as fast as I could"

He saw Courtney, examined her, took her pressure, and decided to call an ambulance to take her to the hospital so he can make some checkups.

-AT THE HOSPITAL-

"The baby is weaker than before. All of that stress began to hurt the child. She has to rest and to sleep on her back. And her husband has to be careful and he has to never let her stress again and to let no one disturb her because she is hurting herself and the baby…. You're her family?"

"I am her father and this is her mother and sister."

"But… Where is her husband?"

Courtney's mother, Summer, was about to say something when Daisy cut her saying:"… He's he's…. abroad! …He's working abroad!"

Summer and her husband looked at Daisy surprised by her answer.

Daisy pursued: "That is why she's living with us so she's not all alone."

"Ow… Ok so that's maybe the reason of her depression! Try to call her husband so he can talk to her it will help to reduce te tension she is feeling. You have to take care of her and to handle her isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Try to relax her as much as possible or I will let her talk to a psychologist it will help her! She's sleeping but she's ok she can go home now."

Courtney's parents: "Thank you doctor!"

Courtney's family took her and made their way to their home. The doctor went to the parking lot but before he can arrive to his car someone stopped him.

"Hello Doc."

"Hi! How can I help you?!"

"How is she?"

"who are you talking about?!"

"Courtney!"

"Miss Courtney is ok. Who are you?"

"Her brother." (The darkness was hiding Duncan's face)

"But I didn't see you earlier?"

"I was stuck in the traffic"

"Oh! The baby is weaker than before. All of that stress begin to hurt the child. She has to rest. And we have to be careful and to never let her stress again and to let no one disturb her because she is hurting herself and the baby…. I knew that her husband is abroad and I think it's the reason of her depression… You know being all alone in that situation and the mood swings is not that easy. Try to call her husband and to let her see him on Skype or let him come once. It will really help her. If she'll still remain that stressed I'll let her talk to a psychologist; I'm sure that it'll help her."

Duncan: 0_O!

"If she feels something wrong call me ok?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Good bye."

"Bye."

Duncan thinking: 'She has a husband? How could it be? Did she lie to me telling me that the baby was mine or did she get married while she was pregnant with my child?! Or did they lie to the Doc? God this is so confusing!'

**The end for this chapter! thanks for reading! Vote, follow, comment!**

**immortalfirstlove**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys for taking so long! There was a problem with my computer. here enjoy! :)**

_Reminder of last time:_

Duncan thinking: 'She has a husband? How could it be? Did she lie to me telling me that the baby was mine or did she get married while she was pregnant with my child?! Or did they lie to the Doc? God this is so confusing!'

_THE NEXT DAY-

Courtney didn't leave her room all day; she slept most of the time. Until the end of the day, no one could talk to her because she locked her bedroom's door with a note on it saying: "Don't disturb, I am fine, please leave me alone I need to rest"

Courtney's mum was worried, that is why she stayed home for the day taking a day off giving Courtney her food by leaving it on a small table next to her door. At 11 p.m. , when everyone was asleep Courtney's room's light was on, and Daisy couldn't sleep so she decided to check up on her sister; but before she could knock on the door she heard her talking alone in the room.

Daisy's (Courtney's sister) POV

Daisy thinking: 'Is she talking on her phone? Maybe? Or is she turning crazy or talking to herself? No, but it is not the first time that she does that locking her room's door especially when everyone is asleep. What is she doing? I am so sad for her! Oh Duncan if I had the chance to know where you are right now I would…' I stopped talking to myself and thinking when I heard Courtney saying my name!

Courtney:" … When everyone including the doctor thought that I was sleeping, I was hearing everything about the psychologist and stuff; but what surprised me most is the lie that Daisy made up about a husband of mine living abroad like seriously!? But what hurt me is when the doctor tried to give them advices about talking to him and stuff (Sniffles) …well I think that if he knew the truth he would probably not say that… Don't worry baby, I Mommy is here for you, now go back to sleep and stop kicking…"

Daisy thinking:' Was she talking to her baby? And is she mad at me cz I lied to the doctor or was she just sad? She is so confusing me...'

I decided to knock on the door, as I did I heard her closing something immediately before saying: "Yes! Who is it?"

"Me, Daisy!" I replied. "Can I enter?"

"Um…Yeah just a second" She said as I heard her footsteps as she head to the door, and then she unlocked it. Her eyes were swollen as always but much less than usual, it was a good sign, right?

"Hey!" I said "can I enter?"

"Sure!" she replied as I entered her room then she simply closed the door behind me without locking it.

Courtney: "why aren't you sleeping yet? It is late you know!"

Daisy: "Yes, I know, but I couldn't sleep…and why are YOU awake? You know the doctor said you need to rest…"

Courtney (cutting her): "talking about the doctor, why did you make up that lie about a husband living abroad?" She asked as she sat herself down slowly on her bed. 'Hard hard to be pregnant!' I thought.

"Um… I … just … um…"

She cut me again saying: "uh, don't worry! I know you meant to help… it is not your fault…" she said then looked at me faking a smile.

"As I came I heard you talking, were you talking to someone?"

"Um no! I mean, I was just talking to my child um…" She stuttered.

"You sure?"

"Umm yeah…yeah"

"Well talking about your child did you choose a name?"

"No not yet. But if it is a boy, I will probably name him…Duncan… and I hope…" she said with a cracking voice; then two single tears escaped as she stopped talking not to cry covering her mouth with her hand. Oh man it has been months that I didn't see her smile or laugh!

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah … I think so…"

"And if it's a girl? Will you name her Courtney?"

She smiled and said: "of course not"

Oh! I know; you will name her Daisy, right?" I said trying to make her laugh as she smiled. A smile is better then nothing, right?

"Oh how egocentric you are!" she said teasing as I laughed.

"Court, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what is it about?"

"Well, why were you on the ground the other day, near the front door wearing your new coat, you know, the big one that we bought for your pregnancy, When you broke down crying?"

She didn't answer me and looked at the not so interesting ground trying her best not to cry. There was something she didn't tell us.

I tried again: "What hurt you that night and why were you crying?"

She closed her eyes and said with a shaky voice: "Not what hurt me…**Who** hurt me would be more appropriated"

"WHO!?" I said surprised. 'Was it because of someone she met that night!?' I thought. "What do you mean?"

She just reclosed her eyes again and bite her lower lip trying once more not to cry, because she was really about to cry this time since she was shaking like a leaf. At this second I understood what happened immediately, HIM, once again; I took her in my arms and held her tight telling her: "It's because of him isn't it?"

She nodded then cried like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't be afraid Court just let it out…"

"I am not afraid fur gad's sake I am jast hurt…" She said sobbing and that is all I could understand since she was pronouncing every word wrong because of her crying all the while.

After 5 minutes I tried shushing her just for her Baby's health. She slowly calmed down. Oh how miserable she was! Why are you doing that to her Duncan? Why?! What did she do to you to deserve that?

**That's it for now! Review! Follow!**

**immortalfirstlove! :***


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!**

After 5 minutes I tried shushing her just for her Baby's health. She slowly calmed down. Oh how miserable she was! Why are you doing that to her Duncan why? What did she do to you to deserve that?

"Courtney if you want to talk about it I am here you know, I will always be here for you…"

"Thank you Daisy"

"Want to talk?"

"Yeah why not; but please before we talk can you bring me a cup of water?"

"Sure"

Courtney's POV

How did she know, was it that obvious? Anyway she is my sister and I think I shouldn't keep it all to myself maybe talking about it will help who knows?

Duncan's POV

I was sitting on my computer as usual (since it has been a while that I was glued to it) when one of my punk group members called. I didn't bother to answer thinking of what happened yesterday. I was surfing on the net seeing what was written about Courtney and the baby and me when suddenly I found a site that sounded interesting so I started to read the article:

**_…_****_Since Courtney is pregnant we can't see her very often and Duncan disappeared since we supposed he knew about her pregnancy and we also think that it is the reason of him disappearing. All we know is that Courtney is living it hardly and as we think the baby should be 5 months old by now but we still don't know what is its gender. We tried talking to Courtney but she refused audience to everyone by email not letting anyone see her and…_**

I stopped reading because I couldn't believe it! The press knows more about Courtney and the child then I do. But then something caught my eye: a photo! A photo of Courtney. She was hiding her face waking with Bridgette and her sister on a sidewalk and her belly wasn't really big yet her coat was just tight on it so I assumed that it was some months ago.

Then my phone started to ring again I cursed then answered angrily before hearing my friend's voice:

"What's up? Why weren't you answering man?"

"Cz I didn't want to. What's it?"

"I just created a new application that rocks you will love it!"

"What is it about?"

"Oh just pass by me tomorrow so I can install it to you on your laptop okay?"

"K See you"

Then I hang up thinking about what it could possibly be about… like really if he was bothering me for nothing I was going to kill that s**t immediately…

-2 MONTHS LATER-

Courtney's POV

Seven months already. We were in March and I love spring it makes me feel better. I was really afraid by now but everyone tried to help and support me and seeing the psychologist helped a lot even if I really was against the idea at first. When I was really losing hope for some reason I put the record of my baby's heart that I recorded, on my laptop and hear it poring two tears but smiling with joy and relief that I was soon going to hold my baby in my arms pulling him to my heart happily. What was mostly bothering me was sitting, getting up, sleeping, eating, mood swings, depression… My body was exhausted but I had to make it for my beloved child and I was strong and I knew it… what I loved the most about my pregnancy was talking to my child because even if it sounds crazy to some people I feel like he reacts to my words. This small creature is stronger than we think it is. Especially when it comes to kicking me. You can say that he does martial arts in there; anyway why would this baby be a gentle one since you know who his parents are?

Talking about this child's parent's I didn't see Duncan since that night. Well not because he kept his promise of course because he kept sending mails and try to call me at first but I didn't bother to answer him. And one day all of a sudden he stopped calling it was so odd that I decided to check his twitter to make sure he was okay: if he tweets means he is alive. I think he was okay. Anyway who cares? And the weirdest thing was that every time he called and I reject the call I felt like a kick was given to me from the angel n there, but I think it is hazard. Anyway… But am I being unfair to my baby by avoiding his father? But anyway this father of his just knows how to ask questions not how to take care or handle his responsibilities and mistakes; even though it is not the Duncan I knew and loved who would take the circumstances of his acts anytime not caring…

I was just done eating dinner with my family when I went to my room as usual and locked the door. No one was supposed to know what I was doing. At least I didn't feel like it. Even if Daisy tried to figure it out by trying to spy on me many times, uh she is such a child. The thing is I wasn't doing a bad thing that I didn't want them to know about, no of course, but it was personal…

Duncan's POV

2 months. She should be in her seventh by now. I tried calling and emailing her one week after the night I saw her but she rejected my calls, didn't answer mails and blocked me everywhere… I kept trying till I got bored one day so I called her sister that I used to be friend with when we were dating. I think she was the only person to kinda appreciate me in her family.

-Flashback-

Duncan's POV

After several minutes she answered

Daisy: "Hello"

Duncan: "hi it's Duncan please listen to me I need to talk to you…"

Daisy: "…um…"

Then I heard Courtney's voice asking who it was.

Daisy answered that it was a friend of hers that needed to talk to her about something. Good girl.

Then I heard her footsteps (Guess she was wearing high heels) before she said:

"Okay what is it? I am in my room so we can talk without her hearing us but make it quick because as I know her she will check on me any minute"

Duncan: "Fine. Tell me about her"

Daisy: "why would I? Let her tell you about herself!"

Duncan: "I tried but she avoids me, rejects my calls, and blocks me"

Daisy: "Duncan, I am sorry but I think it means that she doesn't want to talk to you or let you know anything about her and\or the baby so I can't answer you. I respect her choice. And hey all that is your fault if she refuses talking to you, YOU left her…"

Duncan: "Come on Daisy Please…"

Daisy: "No I am sorry"

Duncan: "Damn it Daisy! You know that I hate pleading! And in spite of that I am doing it! And you know that Duncan Never pleads anyone!"

Daisy: "fine but just two questions k?"

Duncan: "pff k"

Daisy: "If it's not enough I still can change my mind and stop talking to you?"

Duncan (thinking): 'oh she really is Courtney's sister'

Duncan: "no it's fine. First of all what is that husband story?"

Daisy: "How did you know about that?"

Duncan: "I thought that I was the one to ask questions here?"

Daisy: "fine! This is a lie I told her doctor to explain her depression. Second question."

Duncan: "Okay then how is she and the baby? Did she know its gender?"

Daisy: "I think those are 2 questions?"

Duncan: "COME ON!"

Daisy: "Okay okay! Just for the sake of our old friendship. She is fine but too tired and exhausted, the baby's gender is still a mystery."

Then Courtney's voice called Daisy.

Daisy: "She is coming! We should end this conversation. Bye"

Duncan: "Bye. And oh I almost forgot I will be calling you every month okay? And don't forget to call when she will deliver."

Daisy: "WHAT?! But…"

She had been interrupted by Courtney opening the door and Duncan hanging up at the same time.

-End of Flashback-

Now I am sitting in my bedroom with my laptop on my knees absorbed by it as usual. I had been this way since two months already even that, one day, I totally forgot about a party that Geoff was throwing as I was absorbed by my laptop again. He was disappointed and kept asking about the reason of me not coming so I made up a lie that worked well but not as much as my other ones but well. And by the way, my friend's app was awesome I even spent much time using it. It's badly pretty useful…

One day in the late afternoon Courtney was in her room as usual and Daisy was sleeping on the couch in the living room and her parents were out of town when somebody knocked on the house's door. Stretching with sleepy eyes, Daisy opened the door to see some postman holding a bunch of roses with a note in it as he asked: "Are you Courtney?"

"Actually not I am her sister"

"Oh Okay then this is for your sister" He said giving her the flowers. "Could you sign this please?"

Daisy nodded as she signed and then the guy left. Daisy closed the doors then went upstairs with the bouquet. Unfortunately for Courtney she forgot to lock her bedroom's door so as her sister entered she closed her laptop quickly and violently.

Daisy: "What is it? What are you hiding?"

Courtney: "Nothing Special Just checking my mail"

Daisy: "Really? Cz you don't seem like it. Are you hiding something?"

Courtney: "No! Anyway what were you here for? And what is this bunch of flowers?"

Daisy: "That is what I was coming for. Those roses has just been brought here by a postman I think, and he said it was for you."

Courtney: "Oh Really? Show it to me."

Daisy gave her the roses which perfume was fragrant in the room. Courtney reached for the card to see from who it was but on it there only were printed few words: _"__from: always with you__" _

**That's it! You will know more in the next part! And you might knw who the roses are from ^^**

**Please review I want to know what you think so far^^**

**love you all**

**immortalfirstlove ;)**


End file.
